Pervert
by SniperGYS
Summary: "AH YO NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO COMO TU!" Silver y Gold mantienen una platica durante el mini torneo del Battle Frontier. Ya es hora de que aceptes la adolescencia Silver! Fic nacido del ocio y sin sentido alguno :X.


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon propiedad de Nintendo. Special de Kusaka y Yamamoto... Y den gracias a que pertenece a ellos y no a mi :D!

**Advertencia:** Solo diré, lean bajo su propio riesgo :X

* * *

><p><strong>Pervert.<strong>

_Para acabar de volver a la libertad de la vida hace poco menos de 24 horas, Silver pensaba que un torneo no era lo que él deseaba, pero gracias a Red y al deseo de Scott, no tenían otra opción, por lo que ahora se encontraba en el battle frontier (o lo que quedaba del lugar) ante un montón de gente viendo las 3 peleas en escenas, donde los únicos pokémons a usar serian los Starters._

_Sabía que no era el mejor entrenador allí, pero debía dar lo mejor, tal como Crys lo hacía en su pelea contra Green. Su mirada estaba allí en ese momento, pese a la desventaja de tipos, Megapeon resistía bastante bien los ataques de Charizard y aunque no fuera muy notorio, Green miraba a Crys con un toque de satisfacción por el esfuerzo de la chica... Cambio su mirada a la batalla del área de en medio, Gold y Sapphire mantenían una ardiente pelea... literalmente hablando, ya que parecían querer demostrar cuál de los 2 pokémons de fuego lanzaba el Flamethrower más potente._

_Volteo a ver la pokeball que tenia por un lado, Feraligatr veía las peleas también desde dentro de su ball, mas en específico veía la tercera pelea. Blue y Blasty mantenían una pareja batalla contra Ruby y Zuzu, obviamente Feraligatr se sentía más atraído a la pelea entre sus colegas elementales, seguramente el también quería mostrar ser el mejor en su tipo, tal como Explotaro y Chaka hacían… y pensando en ellos, uno de esos 2 sería su contrincante y pese a tener la ventaja de tipo contra ambos, no debía confiarse._

_Feraligatr seguía viendo a Blasty y Zuzu, sin duda la batalla era interesante, el mismo se encontró incapaz de ver otra cosa. Blue y Ruby disfrutaban la pelea, eso era notorio y los 2 pokémons no se quedaban atrás. La pelea acuática había captado tanto su atención que tardo en notar en qué momento cierta persona había comenzado a usar su hombro como re cargadera._

- Que rayos quieres? - _Le pregunto sin siquiera voltear a verle, no era necesario, solo una persona allí presente se aventuraría hacer tal acto._

- Que tanto miras?

- Es de mala educación contestar una pregunta con otra.

- Suenas como Crys por dios! Mmmm... y bueno, que miras?

- No es obvio? - _Pregunto sin darse cuenta de que se contradecía a si mismo._

- Deberías haber visto mejor mi grandiosa pelea!

- Ganaste? - _Pregunto extrañado, lo poco que había visto le pareció ver ventaja en la entrenadora de Hoenn._

- No, perdí... pero eso que importa! No has escuchado de Green Sempai que siempre debes conocer a tus rivales? Eh!

_Y en ese momento Silver por fin volteo a verle. Gold tenía razón, debió haber puesto atención a Sapphire, después de todo a ella no le conocían... sin duda necesitaba aprender un poco mas... tal vez sería bueno sacar provecho de que Green quería saber cómo evolucionar a su Rhydon, si tendría que pasar un tiempo con "El entrenador" debía servirle para aprender algo, oh no?_

- Ja! Lo sabía, ni siquiera prestaste atención, pero bueno te comprendo, con una chica tan linda allí en frente yo tampoco me habría visto - _comento mirando fijamente la pelea entre los 2 pokémons de agua o más bien a la entrenadora de cierta tortuga voladora._

- No me compares contigo.

- Oh vamos, no me digas que nunca te has puesto ah pens-

- Cierra la boca.

- Señor modales por lo menos déjame terminar de hablar! Bah, entonces ni siquiera lo pensaste ayer que esa entrenadora Lucy...

_Oh tenía que mencionarlo, no era una situación muy memorable, al menos él no encontraba memorable que una de las Ases del Battle Frontier intentara coquetear con él... bueno igual la chica no lo logro ya que en ese momento el propio Gold había hecho acto de presencia para darle el "Saludo Exclusivo para Chicas" a la joven entrenadora. Resultado: Una Lucy muy enojada persiguiendo a Gold por toda la isla mientras Silver veía como Crys miraba enojada la escena... Si eran celos o indignación sobre el atrevimiento de Gold, Silver no lo sabía, pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que Gold pasó la noche dormido en el piso y con 2 cachetadas bien dadas, una de Crys y otra de Lucy._

- Ey! Me estas escuchando? - _Pregunto Gold molesto al ver que su compañero no le contestaba._

- Que?

- Ah olvídalo eres un caso perdido! - _Dirigió su mirada hacia donde Silver se había quedado viendo_ - Ah bueno, jeje si era por eso te perdono!

- De que hablas?

- De que me ignoraras por ver a Blue Sempai!

- Que? Yo no!

- No lo niegues me di cuenta! La estabas viendo!

- El que estuviera viendo hacía allá no significa que estuviera viendo a Blue-neesan!

- Ahi acéptalo, después de todo no eras el único haciéndolo - _Comento señalando al público._

_En efecto, todos los hombres presentes veían la batalla... o más bien a Blue, Silver comenzó a tentarse en liberar a Feraligatr y ordenarle un Hydro cañón a discreción allí mismo._

- No debemos negar que esa ropa le queda de maravilla! Qué bueno que cada vez hacen la ropa mas chica!

- QUE?

- Que esa mini falda y la ropa ajustada le quedan de maravilla!

_Y cayó en cuenta! Cierto, Blue usaba la ropa que ÉL le regalo..._

- Ah pero acabo de recordar que Crys comento que TÚ le regalaste esa ropa! Lo sabia! Sabía que eras de los míos JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

- AH! YO NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO COMO TÚ! - _Termino de gritarle a la par que se quitaba el brazo de Gold de encima._

_Green y Crys ,que se encontraban viendo la pelea restante por un lado, voltearon a verles extrañados ante tal grito, incluso Feraligatr volteo ante la reacción inusual de su entrenador, era mejor bajar la voz._

- Yo no soy como tú!

- Anda mira para allá - _Gold le hiso girar para quedar de nuevo viendo la pelea - _no me vas a negar que se ve genial.

_Puesto que Gold no le dejaba ver otra cosa, no le quedaba más que verla... y no podía negárselo, no, no podía, realmente la chica se veía hermosa... segundos antes se había querido dar un autogolpe por haberle elegido esa ropa, pero quizás no había sido tan mala idea... mientras más la veía más pensaba que quizás esa falda y blusa eran más grandes de lo que pensaba..._

**"Espera qué?"**

_Silver sacudió la cabeza... Bad, Bad Silver... en que estaba pensando? Quizás era culpa del repentino calor que se comenzaba a sentir?_

- Jaja con esa cara que pusiste, no puedes negar que tengo razón.

- Déjame en paz!

- Acepta la adolescencia Silver, Es la mejor parte de la vida! Es cuando puedes darte el lujo de disfrutar la compañía de chicas lindas!

- Cállate de una vez.

- Je - _Gold lo estaba disfrutando realmente, fastidiar a Silver después de un par de meses de no hacerlo le era necesario, lo que más le divertía era intentar que durante una conversación su compañero dijera alguna frase de más de 20 palabras, aunque fueran insultos dirigidos a su persona_ - Bien me callare, pero no te pierdas el final de la acción.

_Gold le había hecho dirigir la mirada otra vez a la pelea, o a lo que había sido la pelea, puesto que ya había terminado. En ese momento Ruby se encontraba dando vueltas felizmente alrededor de Blasty intentando pulirle los cañones ante las miradas extrañadas de Zuzu y Blue._

_Pero una vez más la mirada de Silver le fallo, haciendo que lo único que viera fuera a la chica... en serio... porque le parecía esa ropa más grande cada vez que la miraba? Y porque la idea de conseguirle una ropa mas chica le sonaba mejor?_

**"... No otra vez!"**

_Sacudió de nuevo la cabeza... tenía que dejar de pensar en eso! Y porque cada vez le daba más calor?_

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA Bienvenido a la adolescencia Silver! - _Bromeo Gold tras darle una palmada en la espalda._

**"GOLD!"**

_Claro, quien más seria el culpable de hacerle pensar mal?_

_Se escucho un fuerte golpe en el lugar, los demás 'Dex Holders solo atinaron a ver a 2 de sus compañeros en el suelo y uno de ellos con un golpe en la cara... por segundo día consecutivo._

- Oye! Eso dolió!

- Tú te lo ganaste!

- Silver?

_Los 2 voltearon, Blue, Crys y Green, que eran los más cercanos a ellos, se acercaron a ver qué pasaba._

- Que pasa aquí? - _Pregunto Green viéndolos de manera desaprobatoria._

- Nada... - _Se apresuro a contestarle, no debía dejar que Gold le contara sobre su plática, con Blue allí delante de él._

- Anda Silver, deberías ir preparándote para tu pelea - _Comento Blue mientras le ayudaba a pararse._

_Al tenerla de cerca pudo comprobarlo mejor, Gold tenía razón, esa ropa le quedaba bien... mas que bien... demasiado bien... demasiado... grande? No no! Grande no! O si? en serio se vería mejor con una ropa mas chica?_

- Blue...

- Dime?

- Eh... no sientes calor? -_ Pregunta_ _estúpida! Eso fue lo que pensó._

- Un poco por qué?

- Eh no por nada...

- Ey! Estaré con mis padres viendo tu pelea! Ok? Cuando termine tienes que ir a conocerlos!

_Y tras decir eso se fue... Y su mente se fue con ella, viéndola ir en busca de sus padres..._

- Que paso realmente? - _Le pregunto Green a un Gold que intentaba quitarse el dolor del golpe._

- Ah pues...

_Silver se quedo viéndola fijamente... si, esa ropa le hacía ver hermosa realmente..._

**"Tal vez deba regalarle algo más seguido..."**

_Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera escucho el grito de "Pervertido!" lanzado por Crys mientras le daba una cachetada a Gold que se quejaba a lado de un muy apenado Green..._

**"... tal vez un traje de baño la próxima vez... uh?"**

_Sacudió de nuevo la cabeza... todo era culpa de Gold! Se giro para recriminarle lo que había hecho, pero desistió al ver como el chico de googles se encontraba discutiendo con Crys y si no se habían producido más golpes era porque un Green muy apenado detenía a la joven investigadora._

**"Mmmm... supongo que puedo sobrevivir con esos pensamientos por ahora"**

_Fue lo que pensó mientras recogía la pokeball de Feraligatr y se dirigía a buscar a Sapphire para su pelea._

_... Quizás Gold tenía razón, quizás si le había llegado ya la adolescencia._

**Da End**

* * *

><p>Juro, que no se qué en que pensaba cuando se me ocurrió escribir esto y que aun después de haberlo escrito no se en que estoy pensando... idea salida de momento en que planeaba otro fic que no tiene ninguna relación con este, pero pues sentí que no me sentiría bien si no lo escribía así que, aquí quedo...<p>

Gold es genial por cierto, personaje divertido, yo le digo "Goldock" de cariño xD, Silver mi personaje favorito :X y Blue también es de mis favoritas 8D ... aahh, el carisma de los personajes de Special es único, no lo negare.

Bueno, gracias a quien se atreviera a leer esto :D!

Adieu~


End file.
